Ring of charos
De Ring of charos is een ring met magische krachten die verkrijgbaar is na het voltooien van de Creature of Fenkenstrain quest. De ring is nodig voor het voltooien van de quest. De ring kan gestolen worden met Thieving van Dr. Fenkenstrain. De ring kan niet geruild worden. De Ring of Charos behoorde tot een persoon genaamd Charos, die een gave had om zwakke zielen te beïnvloeden. Hij was gebonden aan de magische ring. Het blijkt dat wezens die krachtiger zielen hebben, zoals vampieren zoals Malak, zullen geen effect hebben en zullen het merken dat een speler de ring gebruikt om de ziel te beheersen. Als spelers de ring verliezen kunnen ze een nieuwe krijgen door Dr. Fenkenstrain te bestelen. Hij is te vinden in toren van Frenkenstein's Castle. Na het voltooien van The Great Brain Robbery quest zal hij zichzelf verplaatsten naar de kelder van Harmony. De ring kan niet teruggehaald worden van een grafsteen. Je moet hem dan opnieuw bestelen. De ring kan geactiveerd worden bij het starten van de Garden of Tranquility quest, waardoor de ring een Ring of charos (a) wordt. Als het geactiveerd is, zal het altijd geactiveerd blijven, ook al verliest de speler de ring. Gebruiken Transportatie *Gratis boot trip naar en van Karamja van Ardougne en Port Sarim. *Gratis trip naar Piscatoris Fishing Colony. *Het verlagen van de kosten van het Magic carpets naar 100 gp. *Verlaagt de boot trip van Port Phasmatys naar Dragontooth Island van 25 naar 10 Ectotokens. *Verlaagt de Charter Ship kosten (de helft van de originele prijs als Cabin Fever voltooid is). *Gratis naar Mort'ton naar het midden van Mort Myre. *Keuze kleur kitten bij Gertrude.(na de quest gertrude's cat) Quests *''The Great Brain Robbery'' *Het recept halen van Asgoldian ale tijdens de Recipe for Disaster (dwarf subquest) *''Cold War. *The Feud. *Garden of Tranquility. *While Guthix Sleeps. *Missing My Mummy''. *Falador Achievement Diary. *Do No Evil Andere *Dwarven Ferryman's kosten van het gold naar de bank brengen vanaf de Arzinian Mines met 20% van de gold ores naar 10% *Verlaagt de kosten van de Blast furnace (voor degene met lager dan 60 smithing) *De mogelijkheid om de Fremennik naam te veranderen *De mogelijkheid om Fossegrimen te overtuigen, in het zuid-westen van Rellekka, om een bass te accepteren in plaatst van een shark om de Enchanted lyre op te laden naar 2 teleports. *Wordt gebruikt voor de werewolf agility training arena. *Verkoopt grey wolf fur voor 150 coins in plaatst van 120 coins aan de fur handelaar Bestand:Fur trader map icon.png in Varrock *50% Luke zal je vertellen hoe hij zijn lichaam is kwijtgeraakt. *Meer informatie over Movario en Darve krijgen. *De inwoners van Canifis zullen denken dat je een werewolf bent en zullen aardiger tegen je doen. *De kleur kiezen van een kat bij Gertrude. *Wizard Elriss zal je meer vertellen over zijn onderzoeken in de Runecrafting Guild. *Beefy Bill zal je beef, cowhide en flour naar de bank brengen voor gratis. *Junior Cadet Bertol zal je vertellen over zijn lidmaatschap in de H.A.M.. en:Ring of charos Categorie:Ringen Categorie:Quest items